Mal Aventurados
by dina96valee2
Summary: Aveces el amor no sirve para curar una enfermedad, entrega tu inmortalidad. Es tan clásico... te vas de luna de miel a una ciudad, donde no tendrás a tu amado, y ademas, intentan cazarlo mientras te protege de ser cazada. Huye, mientras intentas escapar, de la peor de tus pesadillas, pero no te olvides: Tu le dejaste entrar a tu propia casa, incluso: comer en tu misma mesa.
1. Los recién casados

**Hola a todos. Comenzando un nuevo ciclo con una nueva historia. Declaración: Mashima Hiro fue el creador de Fairy Tail, los derechos de autor le pertenecen a él. La historia es propia, se mencionan algunas leyendas y mitos urbanos globalizados. Advertencia: Si te sientes ofendido con algo escrito, puedes bien quejarte, es tu derecho, simplemente: RESPÉTAME. También, en esta historia se mezclan ritos, religiones, tributos, etc, etc, también un poco de historia... Que disfrutes.**

**Titulo: _"Mal Aventurados"_**

**_Clasificación_****_: "T" Rozando la M._**

_ ¡Natsu Dragneel!_ gritó una rubia desde el camino.

_ Lo siento, ¡De verdad lo siento Lucy!_ y corriendo un poco más, sintió la bola de nieve en su espalda.

_ ¡Lo pagarás caro!_ gritó ella nuevamente lanzándole una bola de nieve.

Nevaba, los blancos copos se enredaban en su rubio cabello, y le hacían ver más pálida de lo usual, aunque con las mejillas adornadas de un lindo rojo. Llevaba un gorro de hilo tejido celeste, una parca blanca con líneas azules y sus pantalones térmicos, además de bototos, parecía una verdadera persona grande, debajo traía más ropa. Y corría detrás del muchacho, hasta que tropezó, y cayó sobre la nieve, el chico que avanzaba sonriente, al verla atrás, se volvió corriendo hacia ella, asustado y muy preocupado.

_ ¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mareada? ¿Te duele la cabeza?_ le ayudó a levantarse_ ¿Puedes tenerte en pie?

_ Estoy bien, no te preocupes_ dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriendo, le sangraba la nariz, y las gotas rojas manchaban la blanca nieve.

_ Vamos… Tienes que descansar_ y la tomó el brazos al estilo princesa. Sonriéndole amable y preocupadamente_ Te prometo que repondré ese pastel de manzanas por el que te has enojado.

_ No es necesario que me lleves_ dijo escondiendo la cara en el hombro de él, apretándose la nariz con el guante blanco que comenzaba a teñirse_ Y haré otro pastel… Ahora si para los dos.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

En una iluminada habitación de papel dorado con enredaderas rojas, Lucy, la rubia mujer, estaba acostada en medio de una enorme cama de colchas crema y cubrecama rojo, con una camisola de dormir de color blanco, con tiras, era más delgada de lo que aparentaba, los huesos de los hombros y pecho sobresalían lo suficiente, las costillas también, miraba atentamente por la ventana, como la nieve caía y cubría todo el balcón, también las calles y los autos, así la vio Natsu, y dejándola descansar, suspiró aliviado, marchándose de allí. Y dirigiéndose preocupado al salón en donde se encontraba otra persona.

_ Ella se encuentra bien_ era un médico, joven y amable.

_ Jellal_ él se sentó en el sofá_ Tengo miedo que algo le pueda suceder. No quiero perderla… No de nuevo.

_ Tranquilo, no la perderás_ él le sonrió_ No dejaré que eso ocurra, y créeme que tengo comprometida la cabeza en ello.

_ Erza prometió matarte, ¿Verdad?_ preguntó Natsu apenado.

_ Si_ un terror lúgubre se aferró a ambos e inundó la habitación_ Y-ya será mejor que me valla, me está esperando con la Ce-cena_ y Natsu juró escuchar un grito ahogado desde la garganta del médico.

_ Suerte con ello_ ambos se tomaron las manos en señal de compasión de uno, y de ánimo, para el otro.

Erza era la esposa de Jellal, el médico de cabello azul con un tatuaje cruzándole un ojo, Erza también era la amiga de Lucy, policía dentro del área de Magnolia, atrapaba a los criminales de la ciudad y hacía cumplir las leyes, también restauraba el orden y mantenía las 24 horas vigiladas las calles, los fines de semana era ella quien se hacía cargo de la casa del médico y suya, ella cocinaba… Y con Cocinar, hablamos de que ponía todos los ingredientes en una olla y los ponía al fuego, incluso una vez, Jellal se llevó un susto de muerte cuando en la "sopa", emplasto verde que dejaba escapar burbujas de aire, apareció flotando un pescado completo, incluso, al moverle, se le salió un ojo.

Por otro lado, estaban Lucy y Natsu. Todos se habían conocido en los primeros años de la universidad, pero Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, llevaban años como amigos, desde prácticamente la adolescencia, cuando Lucy era una niña de cabello corto, y pecho plano, que era hasta más alta que él. En la universidad todos ayudaron para que ambos terminaran juntos, y lo lograron, pero antes de terminar el último año, Lucy enfermó gravemente, y tuvo que congelar sus estudios. Muchos médicos pronosticaron que a la rubia le quedaban como máximo 4 meses de vida. El cansancio en sus ojos era visible, estaba muy delgada, todos los huesos en su cuerpo podían verse con facilidad, la palidez contrastaba con los blancos muros de su habitación de hospital, pero nada podía apagar su sonrisa, y fue allí, que Natsu le propuso matrimonio, y ella aceptó. La sacaron momentáneamente de su camilla, le pusieron un lindo vestido blanco con un velo y la maquillaron, la pusieron en una silla de ruedas, y entró en la capilla del hospital, en donde pocos se habían reunido, y varias enfermeras y doctores, con su padre empujando la silla, y con Erza llevando el suero y demás cosas. Allí los casó un párroco que se conmovió de la historia. Pero Lucy aún estaba en espera de un milagro. Natsu retomó sus estudios, y el día en que salió de la universidad, fue directo donde Lucy, y la vio con un poco más de color, constantemente le habían hecho transfusiones de sangre, y el resultado de alguno de los medicamentos parecía estar funcionando, era un verdadero milagro. Aunque aún tuvo que esperar 8 meses para poder salir, y otros 4 meses durmiendo en observación, 5 meses más la mantuvieron alejada de él, en una clínica de rehabilitación, y hacía solo 1 semana había llegado de su interminable viaje. Aun era débil, muy débil, no podía esforzarse tanto, estaba haciendo trámites para terminar su carrera vía internet, y durante esa semana, ya le habían hecho un examen de todo. Por fin, cuando tuvo tiempo de estar con Natsu, ellos se mudaron a Magnolia City, una tranquila ciudad para disfrutar de su luna de miel. Y por cierto, desde que se habían casado, nunca pudieron estar juntos como a ambos les placía.

_ Lucy, estaba pensando… Que tal vez sea hora de…_ ella le miró atentamente_ ¡Ver los dibujos animados!

_ jajjaajjajaj si Natsu_ y prendieron la televisión.

Después de 3 horas de dibujos animados, Natsu se quedó plácidamente dormido, abrazando protectoramente a su mujer. No quería volver a perderla, y creyó siempre, que si él compartía su calor con ella, ella no le abandonaría. Ya una vez le había ocurrido, mientras Lucy estaba en el hospital, que la chica convulsionó, y… simplemente murió, murió por quince largos segundos en los que los choques eléctricos no lograban reanimarla y en los que creyó perderla para siempre, cuando le inyectaron adrenalina en el corazón, y volvieron a intentar un último choque, ella reacciono. No podía, nadie creer que la rubia hubiera revivido después de 15 segundos de estar muerta. El doctor miró a Natsu, y recuperó la seriedad y compostura. La rubia no creía en los milagros, no creía en Dios y mucho menos en esas cosas como la religión, pero Natsu si, si se habían casado cristianamente era, porque era la única forma de casarse sin salir del hospital. Lucy nunca había visto un milagro. Pero ella en sí, era uno.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Este lugar es maravilloso para vivir_ en una casa, dentro de la ciudad, otros más se estaban mudando esa mañana.

_ Mira-nee… ¿Cuánto crees que podremos quedarnos?

_ Supongo… que hasta que se presente la primavera…

_ ¡Hay vacas! ¡La vacas son de hombres!_ dijo gritando un robusto hombre en sudadera.

_ Elf-nii-chan, no grites esas cosas… nos van a descubrir_ dijo la hermana menor de ambos.

_ Recuerden, no mataremos, solo si es absolutamente necesario_ la mayor miró a ambos, y ambos le obedecieron Bien… ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a conocer a los vecinos?_ dijo con un tono amable, muy diferente del anterior.

Los tres hermanos se sonrieron, mirándose entre ellos, al parecer, habían llegado a un buen territorio, en la época justa del año, ahora… el sol no saldría en mucho tiempo, era el turno, para que las criaturas de las tinieblas instauraran el caos en Magnolia City. Mirajean, Elfman y Lisanna, estaban allí, exactamente, para impedirlo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Hay algo más en el aire_ una mujer usando un vestido verde, se levantó de su trono en la que representaba a una princesa.

_ ¿Qué sucede Ever?_ uno de los que hacía de soldado se acercó a la peli-castaña.

_ El aire huele diferente_ un muchacho de cabello verde, representando a un caballero, se les unió.

Los tres se miraron, trabajaban en el museo de la ciudad como actores y guías turísticos, representaban y narraban la historia que había ocurrido a la antigua monarquía. Ellos eran uno de los guardianes de esa ciudad, y cuando esta situación ocurría, cada cierto tiempo, las criaturas atadas, debían comunicarse con las únicas personas capaces de restaurar el orden.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Paloma_ una niña de cabello rubio recibió al animalillo, eran una caravana de simples nómades.

_ ¡Rumbo a Magnolia City!_ gritó un muchacho de cabello negro y labios gruesos.

Dentro de un carro de la caravana, habían dos hombres, uno anciano, y el otro, demasiado joven para el trabajo que les esperaba, no eran simples nómades, tal vez al ver al anciano y a su nieto, se creería que eran parte del circo, pero eso era solo un camuflaje, dentro del carro, el anciano observaba a su nieto.

_ Por fin ha llegado el momento_ dijo cargando dos revolver y metiéndoles en el espacio en su cinturón.

_ Esto nunca trae buenas cosas_ dijo el anciano.

_ El mundo no está hecho de rosas.

A esa carreta, dos personas entraron, dos personas que parecían venir de alguna parte alejada del continente, sus vestimentas los delataban como extranjeros, y la manera de expresarse, resaltaba sus culturas.

_ El equipo está listo_ la mujer de cabello largo trenzado tomó el arma que traía en la espalda_ todo equipado.

_ 1 solo tiro_ apuntó el hombre hacia el frente con una de sus pistolas_ Y ¡Bang! No sabrá que les golpeó.

_ Alcanzaremos la caravana y traeremos de vuelta a Laxus_ la mujer miró al rubio_ Confío en ti, cazador.

_ Espero que sus rastreos sean los correctos_ dijo el rubio cubriendo su rostro con un pañuelo, los otros individuos también lo hicieron.

_ Vamos.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Buenos días dormilona.

Lucy se había despertado, no sola, Natsu estaba a su lado, con una bandeja de desayuno, a veces, se sentía genial saber que tu esposo siempre cocinaría tan bien. Por algo Natsu era el príncipe del fuego, y como su suegro, Igneel, el rey del fuego, Natsu era un increíble cocinero, y más le agradaba saber, que él amaba lo que hacía.

_ Anoche nos quedamos dormidos viendo animaciones_ dijo él rascándose la barbilla.

_ Lo sé…_ ella se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

_ ¿Y eso?_ preguntó sonrojado.

_ Por haber protegido mis sueños_ y sonrió.

Comenzaron a besarse, dejando el desayuno de lado, él olisqueó su cabello, ella besó su cuello, y él pareció desesperado, embriagado por su aroma, por su olor, ella era su esposa… Y ambos estaban recostados en la cama, él encima de ella, sin aplastarla, simplemente le miraba, como un enamorado, eran esposos, pero desde que se casaron, no habían podido estar solos y juntos. Este era su momento, ambos demostrarían cuanto se amaban, y estaban en eso, cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

_ Esto no puede ser enserio_ dijo él mirándola a los ojos y casi en los labios de ella.

_ Jajjaj ¿Vas tu o voy yo?_ él la quedó mirando: camisón corto de tiras con encajes y… Con un demonio, ella no abriría la puerta vestida así.

_ Pfff espero que no sea algo importante_ y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Pero mejor, no lo hubiera hecho, desde afuera, e invitándose sola a pasar, Erza venía hecha una furia por haberle hecho esperar 45 segundos en la puerta, vestía su uniforme, lo que le recordaba que ese día era Lunes, que si estuvieran en su ciudad natal, y en su vida ordinaria, tendría que estar trabajando, pero no era así, porque estaba con su mujercita, pasándola muy bien en su increíble luna de miel, el problema, era que, ¿Por qué rayos habían escogido la ciudad en la que Erza estaba siempre?

_ Hola Natsu_ dijo Jellal desde el exterior de la casa, hecho prácticamente un muñeco de nieve.

_ ¡Por favor, pasa Jellal!_ en realidad, no le había visto, inclusive, Erza le quitaba tanto la atención, que si no hubiera hablado, le hubiera dejado, sin querer, afuera.

Y allí estaban, en ese momento incomodo, en el que ninguno decía algo, Erza sentada tomando café con las piernas cruzadas, Jellal en posición de vergüenza y apenado por la actitud y comportamiento de su mujer, Lucy con unas calzas negras, un sweater beige y encima, un vestido azul, al igual que Jellal, muy apenada y sonrojada, y Natsu, Natsu estaba desmallado, le salía humo hasta de las orejas y su cara estaba completamente roja.

_ Y así el polen llega a la flor, la flor germina y nace una nueva florcita_ Erza se levantó en actitud de irse, y tomó a Jellal y lo sacó arrastrando de allí, el médico les sonrió y se despidió a lo lejos mientras era arrastrado por su mujer monstruo.

Ambos eran adultos, estaban casados, eran buenos amigos, y era más que obvio que habían escuchado hablar de sexo en más de una oportunidad, pero escuchar el mismo tema de los labios de Erza, con sus definiciones muy gráficas, era una experiencia de trauma. Tanto para que Natsu se mantenga alejado de Lucy al menos en lo que queda de día y evitando contacto físico por una semana.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de "Mal Aventurados" SI tienes una queja, una pregunta, una sugerencia o alguna recomendación, puedes dejarme un comentario o un MP y te contestaré, sin duda. Pregunta con confianza. Hasta el próximo capitulo, cuídense:**

**Atte: Dina.**


	2. Caminando entre niebla

**Segundo capitulo... Que disfruten:**

_ Tenemos una sorpresa_ dijo de pronto Lucy a los dos hombres sentados en la mesa.

_ ¡Iremos al circo!_ Erza lo exclamó con estrellas en los ojos.

_ Llegó el circo nómade de invierno a Magnolia City_ Lucy miró a Natsu que sonreía emocionado.

_ ¡Y tenemos entradas para esta noche!_ Erza sacó de su bolsillo 4 entradas.

_ Espera… ¿Hoy?_ Natsu miró a Lucy_ Pero Lucy, hoy ya estuviste mucho tiempo fuera, deberías descansar… No quiero que te pase algo nuevamente.

_ No te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien_ ella sonrió.

_ ¡Jellal has algo!_ exigió el pelirosa al médico, que estaba siendo fulminado por la mirada de Erza.

_ Bu-bueno…_ tragó pesado_ Revisaré a Lucy, y según el diagnostico podremos salir o no.

Erza se quedó tranquila. Todos le tenían respeto, a veces creía que muchos se asustaban de ella, pero no era así, aparte de una paliza, ella jamás les haría algo más, no había golpeado a Jellal, tan fuerte, y a Natsu, bueno, a Natsu le había golpeado solo unas cuantas veces en razón justificable, pero… ellos no le temían. Y sabía que Jellal era muy bueno, ella siempre le estaba mandando e intimidándole, pero, en realidad, él era la persona capaz de doblegarla, a su lado, no le importaría romper las leyes.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Circo! ¡Circo! ¡Circo! ¡Circo!_ Erza iba delante del grupo alegando y exclamando sus deseos.

_ Ella realmente está muy feliz_ Lucy sonrió y los dos hombres suspiraron a su lado.

_ Si te sientes mal, debes decírmelo inmediatamente… ¡Cualquier cosa! Aunque sea un simple mareo o cansancio o…_ Iba diciendo Natsu a su lado.

_ Si, si, gracias por preocuparte por mi_ y Lucy tropezó de pronto con alguien_ ¡Lo siento!

_ No te preocupes… Fue mi culpa.

Una linda muchacha de cabello platino se había detenido delante de ella, tenía los ojos tan azules y la piel tan blanca y tersa como porcelana, llevaba un vestido corto negro, mallas negras y botas negras, encima una chaqueta larga, y guantes negros, era muy bonita y también, muy saludable, seguramente era un poco menor que Lucy.

_ Mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss, hace poco llegamos a Magnolia City con mis dos hermanos_ dijo sonriéndole a los dos hombres.

_ Nosotros también llegamos hace menos de una semana a este lugar_ Natsu se adelantó y tomó a Lucy de los hombros_ Estamos pasando nuestra Luna de Miel aquí. Ella es Lucy, y yo soy Natsu.

_ Ah… ¿Están casados?_ preguntó un poco curiosa.

_ Así es…_ Natsu besó en la frente a Lucy.

_ Erza es mi esposa_ se presentó Jellal_ Yo soy médico y ella es policía local.

_ Un placer… Creo que está por comenzar la función, debo irme, jajjaja Mis hermanos me esperan_ cerró un ojo y desapareció en la multitud.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Con todo el mundo en el circo, las miradas se alejan de nosotros_ dijo un hombre muy pálido caminando por la calle.

_ Controla tu boca, horrible ser roba vida_ la mujer con una piel sobre los hombros se encaminó un poco más atrás.

_ Mientras esa familia se alimente de simple ganado, nosotros ganaremos fuerza y poder alimentándonos de los humanos_ otro ser bañado por las sombras se lamió los afilados colmillos._ Y lo mejor es… Que el cazador creerá que son ellos.

_ Ustedes, a veces me dan mucho asco_ la mujer miró hacia el cielo_ No hay luna llena, suerte para ellos.

_ Nosotros te damos asco señora, pero al llegar la luna, te conviertes en un ser mucho más horrible y sanguinario que nosotros…_ la mujer frunció el seño, y como un relámpago, arañó a los dos hombres.

La piel rasgada, cayó al suelo, con un pequeño esfuerzo, había logrado quitar una gran cantidad de piel, dejando el hueso expuesto con unos cuantos músculos atrofiados, y poco a poco, la cara de ambos hombres, fue recuperándose, se regeneraron los tejidos, y todo lo que se les había caído, simplemente desapareció en una pequeña nube de vapor.

_ No se atrevan a faltarme el respeto_ los miró seriamente_ Puede que sean demonios roba vida, y en el pasado, amos de los licántropos, pero no olviden que provengo de una familia de lykos más antiguas de la humanidad, mientras que ustedes, con suerte tienen 100 años.

_ Lo sentimos, señora_ ambos agacharon la cabeza. Debían obedecer.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡A continuación! Las hadas inundan este lugar_ el presentador apuntó el cielo y se iluminaron los trapecios y las argollas y todos los implementos para hacer rutina aérea_ Laxus y los hermanos de la noche.

Al escenario, aparecieron 5 acróbatas, un rubio que traía mallas blancas con mostacillas plateadas en forma de rayos y relámpagos, estilo Ruso o tal vez polaco; alzó los brazos y la gente le aplaudió. Detrás de él, venían tres chicos, ellos, los hermanos de la noche: Hibiki, Ren e Eve, los tres con mallas negras con lentejuelas y en el cabello, una pluma de colores brillosos. Rápidamente, ellos se subieron a los trapecios y comenzaron a jugar, muchos llegaron a tener el corazón en sus manos cuando Eve simplemente se dejó caer, y antes de tocar suelo, Hibiki lo tomó de los tobillos y lo volvió a poner en el aire. Cuando ellos dejaron todas las luces, apareció una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, jugando con el aro de las alturas: Jenny. Y de la nada, apareció Laxus haciendo una caminata invertida a través de los aros a 15 metros sobre el suelo y sin protección, todos se mantuvieron expectantes al rubio con los ojos vendados. Luego dieron humor los payasos.

_ ¡Eso fue maravilloso!_ exclamó Erza_ Yo quiero intentarlo.

_ Espera, Erza no lo…_ Jellal se dio vuelta para detenerla, pero ya estaba en el escenario y los payasos comenzaron a molestarla._ Esto es inútil.

_ ¿Eso crees?_ Lucy tenía en su regazo la cabeza de Natsu, que se había quedado dormido.

_ No creo que despierte, hasta mañana.

_ Lo mismo pienso.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Laxus miraba a toda la gente que salía del recinto con ojos muy observadores, no podía perder a ni uno de vista, y sip, allí estaba lo que le llamaba la atención, aquella gente que no era igual a la demás ¿Se le podía llamar gente siquiera?

_ ¿Algo interesante?_ preguntó la niña de cabello rubio en un trapecio.

_ _Upir… Strigo__i… Vrikolakas… __ susurró el rubio.

_ ¿En Magnolia City?_ la niña dio vueltas en el trapecio_ Nunca en 150 años.

_ Hace 5, cuando te mencioné a los Lykos, a los Loup Garou, dijiste que sus territorios no llegaban hasta este lugar, y hoy, son unos de nuestros mejores aliados_ alegó el rubio.

_ Puede que tengas razón._ la rubia miró a las personas saliendo de allí_ Ellos no huelen… Ellos no huelen a Desangradores.

_No lo son, no son los únicos… ¿Ves su cabello? Sus ojos y piel, pálidos… Tan pálidos que puedo ver través de su piel que no han bebido sangre humana en muchos años. Incluso la menor, dudo que lo haya hecho…

_ Hay un demonio en Magnolia City_ apuntó la niña rubia con mucha seriedad._ Un demonio…

_ ¡¿Un demonio?!_ Laxus bajó rápidamente del trapecio para comenzar a poner su ropa normal, y alistar sus armas._ Un demonio es peor de lo que habíamos previsto… ¿Por qué no me aviso, Primera Maestra? ¡En el tiempo en que los payasos lanzaron agua…! Pudimos rociar agua bendita… Los demonios y strigoi hubieran salido huyendo inmediatamente…. Los hubiéramos cazado.

_ Tranquilízate, Laxus, aún eres un cazador joven, no piensas en las consecuencias…_ la niña miró hacía el horizonte_ Al principio era igual que tu… Todo lo veía mal… Todo era inapropiado, para mi todos los Vampiros, Lobos y Demonios eran iguales, seres malvados que buscaban matar a los humanos.

_ ¿Y que no es así?

_ No. Los Lobos siempre están en manadas, cuando algo le ocurre a uno de ellos, los otros se preocupan por él y también, solo allí es cuando buscan venganza, o cuando sienten que algo amenaza a su manada… Los Vampiros, obedecen a la misma regla, sus hermanos son todo para ellos, atacan a lo que les atacan, y se alimentan, muchos han buscado alternativas para poder coexistir en el mismo Ecosistema de los humanos. Y los demonios, todos los demonios buscan algo en este mundo. Los demonios son los seres más horribles que puedas ver, pero, siempre guardan un gran dolor, en el caso de los jóvenes y recién nacidos, es el no poder escoger entre ser o no ser estos seres, para nosotros, es fácil simplemente labrar un futuro, pero para ellos… Es algo que deben hacer desde que nacen. Debes entenderlos, para luego juzgarlos.

_ En Magnolia City, están anidando seres de las tinieblas, seres que no quieren, precisamente el bien.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

__Corre… Escóndete de las pesadillas, la bestia está detrás de ti, allí, a lo que siempre has temido… Te asecha… te asecha desde las tinieblas..._

_Corría, entre los bosques, corría, con su camisa de dormir blanca, corría a través de los árboles leñosos, no podía esconderse todo estaba al descubierto… Seguía corriendo, solo había nieve bajo sus pies, pero no en los árboles, sus ramas estaban secas. Podía sentir su corazón agitarse con fuerza, estaba débil, la prueba se hallaba en la sangre que no dejaba de salir de su nariz, y que creaba un rastro en el suelo, en el que se hundía y caía, su camisa estaba manchada con mucha sangre._

__ Corre, porque le dejaste entrar…_

_Murciélagos que aparecían de la nada parecían atacarla, le rasgaban la piel con sus garras y alas, intentaba sacárselos de encima, pero no podía. Se detuvo, sintió algo, y de pronto, los colmillos de esa bestia destrozándole el cuello la hicieron doblegarse._

__ ¿Por qué?_

_No podía seguir corriendo, y los animales la rodearon, la lamieron y la animaron a levantarse. Eran tres enormes lobos, uno blanco, otro más pequeño de pelaje castaño, y otro, negro con reflejos azulados, "Escapa" decían con la mirada. _

_Se levantó, y les vio gruñirles a algo, mientras detenían el paso a lo que le quería dañar. Pero estaba atrapada… Atrapada mientras la voz en su cabeza le recriminaba… Mientras la encerraba, veía a los lobos, muertos, desangrándose, mientras ese ser la acorralaba._

___No… Déjame…_ se echó hacia atrás_ Ayuda… Natsu… Ayuda… ¡Aléjate!

_ Ya te tengo…_ escuchó la voz del mismo infierno.

_ ¡Aléjate! No te acerques. No me hagas daño… No… ¡Noooo!_ cerró los ojos y dio un manotazo en su defensa.

_ ¡Autch!_ la voz familiar la tranquilizó_ Eso dolió, Lucy…

_ ¿Natsu?

_ ¿Cuántos más duermen contigo?_ dijo con la nariz apretada.

_ Natsu…

Y la rubia lo abrazó, y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Él solo pudo calmarla, repitiéndole que había sido un sueño, que solo era un mal sueño y que estaba bien. Que él estaba a su lado. Entonces ella se calmó, pero siguió llorando. Pasaron los minutos, Él se acomodó en la cama sentándose, la sujeto de la cintura, y la recostó sobre su pecho, con la cabeza sobre su corazón, para que escuchara sus latidos y se calmara.

_ ¿Qué pasó? Ya sabes… En tu sueño_ preguntó preocupado.

_ Me perseguía…_ dijo suavemente, ya tranquila_ Quería matarme… Me iba a hacer daño.

_ ¿Quién?_ preguntó algo molesto.

_ No lo sé… No pude ver. Pero ellos me protegían.

_ ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

_ Los lobos_ dijo mirando hacia arriba, para ver sus ojos_ Te llamaba, pero no venias… Tenía tanto miedo.

_ Lo sé…_ él besó su frente_ Gritabas, "Aléjate, No me hagas daño, no te acerques" Fue un sueño horrible. Discúlpame, por no haber llegado a salvarte.

_ Ya me he tranquilizado… ¿Volvemos a dormir?_ ella se abrazó fuertemente a él_ No te preocupes, después de todo, fue solo un sueño ¿Verdad?

_ Así es, Fue solo un sueño_ Ambos se acomodaron, y ella quedó rápidamente dormida._ Descansa Lucy… No es nada más que un sueño.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Referencias a... y significados tomados.**

***Loup Garou, Likos, Licantropos: Hombre Lobos.**

***Upir, Strigoi, Vrikolakas, desangradores: Vampiros.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia y queja, puedes dejarme un comentario o enviarme un MP, hasta la próxima...**


	3. De cosas inexplicables

_ ¿Por qué sueñas esas cosas? No has visto películas de terror o cosas por el estilo_ Erza le entregó un pote con helado.

_ Lo sé… Pero fue tan real… Erza_ la rubia comenzó a comer.

_ ¿No tendrá que ver Natsu, verdad? ¡Por qué si es así!_ y la peliroja comenzó a tronarse los nudillos.

_ No, Natsu es el sol que alumbra mi vida_ ella se sonrojó.

_ ¡Kyaaa! Que tierna_ y la abrazó sin aviso.

_ Cambiando de tema… Me he enterado que en Magnolia City no somos los únicos vecinos nuevos_ sonrió al comer helado.

_ Así es, cada vez se muda más gente, esto me parece extraño_ sonrió.

La rubia sabía que esa noche, Erza tendría libre, por lo que seguramente prepararía la comida, y Jellal se sentiría enfermo nuevamente, así que la rubia se arriesgó, y llamó a Erza para que le hiciera compañía, ya que Natsu había salido un momento.

_ Oye, hoy es tu día libre, ¿Verdad?

_ Si. Estoy ansiosa para que Jellal pruebe mi nueva receta. Él dice que cocino tan bien, ¡Igual que su mamá!

_ Jajajjaja _ la rubia se sintió pesarosa_ ¿Y si hoy vienen a comer? Digo… la receta puede esperar, pero los amigos no…

_ No lo sé, había comprado los ingredientes…_ dijo bajando la vista.

_ ¡Tengo una idea!_ la rubia la tomó del hombro_ ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una sorpresa a nuestros maridos?

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Ve a tu casa y trae tus implementos, cocinaremos acá. Llamaré a Natsu para que se entretenga hasta las 8, y también llamaré a Jellal para que venga a esa hora con Natsu. Así les tendremos preparada la cena, y pueden quedarse aquí. ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

_ ¡Maravilloso! Voy a casa y vuelvo.

Así, Erza se fue por unos minutos, no vivía tan lejos, y volvió casi enseguida, traía una gran cantidad de cosas, y Lucy juraba haber visto saltar algo en el bolso de la peliroja, pero mejor no preguntó. Erza juraba que traía todo muy fresco, y Lucy prefirió no enterarse cuanto de fresco llevaba todo, solo comenzó a cocinar lo que la peliroja ya le tenía preparado en el mesón.

_ ¿Y qué hago yo?_ preguntó Erza muy ansiosa.

_ ¿Qué te parece si pones la mesa? Ya sabes, adornas todo para que se vea más bonito.

_ Me parece bien_ y salió corriendo.

Lucy no quería que Erza se metiera en la cocina, si lo hacía, probablemente terminarían comiendo plumas y huesos, así que ella decidió encargarse de todo eso. Y se apresuró, para que cuando la peliroja volviera, no encontrara algo que hacer. Además, era un poquito egoísta, no quería compartir la cocina de Natsu con alguien más. Ya preparado todo lo echó a cocer.

_ Llamaré a Natsu_ avisó la rubia sonriendo_ ¿Natsu?

_ "Hola Lucy… ¡¿Ocurre algo?!"

_ No…_ miró su reloj, quedaban aún dos horas_ Es decir si… ¿En dónde estás?

_ "A unos 6 kilómetros… ¡Pero llegaré inmediatamente!"

_ ¡No!_ ella se contuvo_ Es decir… Estaba pensando, ¿Puedes traerme manzanas?

_ "¿Manzanas? Pero la feria queda a las afueras de la ciudad… Me demoraré mucho y estás sola…"

_ Pero quiero manzanas… Quiero que me cocines tartaleta ¿Puedes cumplirme ese deseo?

_"…_ hubo ruido en la línea_ Quédate en la casa y no salgas, llamaré a Erza para que te vaya a acompañar"

_ Natsu, hoy es el día libre de Erza, seguramente Jellal y ella no querrán interrupciones a su felicidad. Estaré bien.

_ "¿Pero estás segura?"  
_ ¿No confías en mi?_ dijo con voz triste.

_ "Si lo hago, solo que no quiero que te ocurra algo malo."

_ Gracias por preocuparte por mi…_ y ella colgó.

Los preparativos siguieron. Las mujeres se cambiaron de ropa. Erza se puso un traje rojo con partidura en la pierna, se sujeto el cabello, y su escote era… Bastante revelador. Lucy se puso un vestido rosa, pero, sintió tanta rabia cuando al verse al espejo, el vestido le quedaba grande, se mordió el labio, impotente, había bajado mucho de peso, y ahora su cuerpo no era el mismo. ¿Por qué le seguía gustando a Natsu? Era tan flaca, sus costillas y huesos podían sentirse levemente al presionar un poco su piel, casi no tenía senos, y sus caderas habían disminuido visiblemente. Natsu era tan guapo, él era muy popular entre las chicas, siempre lo fue… ¿Por qué se ató a alguien como ella?

Soltaba una lágrima cuando estaba pensando en eso, y entonces, sintió como Erza le desprendía el vestido y se lo quitaba definitivamente.

_ No te hagas daño_ le dijo abrazándola_ Ya no eres la misma persona, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas hermosa.

_ Natsu merece ser feliz…_ dijo cruzando sus brazos en la espalda de la chica._ En algunos años recuperare lo que perdí, pero… Pero hasta entonces, nuestras vidas no serán normales.

_ Tranquila, él te ama, no solo por lo físico, te ama por ser tú, y lo seguirá haciendo, incluso si eres flaca, gorda, fea o una princesa, lo seguirá haciendo.

_ Pero Erza… Tal vez nunca podré darle hijos… Tal vez ni siquiera pueda concebir la vida ¿Cómo? ¡Odio mi cuerpo débil!

_ Podrás hacerlo_ Erza tomó una caja y sacó un vestido blanco de su interior, y lentamente se lo puso_ Eres hermosa Lucy, no lo dudes.

Y frente al espejo, estaba la rubia, con un vestido blanco, como el día de su boda. Con escote de corazón y sin tirantes, perlas y mostacillas plateadas, y encima tenía un bolero de mangas largas, un cinturón de plata sobre la cintura, y la falda con encaje y vuelos. Se veía espectacular. Seguramente Natsu se pondría muy celoso cuando la viera.

_ Es momento de poner nuestro plan en acción_ Erza le entregó su teléfono celular.

_ ¿Qué le digo?_ Lo pensó, y luego marcó_ Natsu…

_"¡Lucy! ¿Te ocurre algo? ¡Ya voy a medio camino!"

_ Natsu necesito que vayas a buscar a Jellal… llamé a Erza, pero está en otra parte de la ciudad… Apúrate, por favor.

_"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien… lo prometo… Voy a buscar a Jellal…"

_ Por favor…_ dijo con voz lastimera y cortó el teléfono_ Ya va.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando sintieron el llegar de un auto, y de allí, bajaron rápidamente dos hombres que corrieron a la puerta. Erza y Lucy se prepararon, prendieron las velas y simplemente aguardaron, que cuando ambos hombres cruzaron la puerta, ellas gritaron sorpresa, y cada una fue corriendo a abrazar a la persona amada. Dejándoles sorprendidos por completo.

_ Luce… ¿Te sientes bien?_ preguntó sosteniendo su mentón para que ella pudiera verle.

_ Era una sorpresa_ dijo levantándose hasta rozar sus narices, entonces él se agachó un poco y se besaron.

_ Te ves…_ Natsu frunció los labios, no encontraba las palabras, intentaba buscarlas, desconcentrado…_ Waw.

_ Jjajajja Gracias.

Jellal fue a la mesa junto con Erza, mientras Lucy y Natsu, como buenos dueños de casa, fueron a la cocina a por la comida. Natsu la mandó con una bandeja con copas, mientras él llevaba los platos de comida ya preparados. Y se sorprendía de lo bien que se veían, apenas olió la comida, le entraron muchas ganas de comer.

_ Esto es maravilloso… ¿Lo hicieron todo ustedes?_ preguntó Jellal saboreando el plato de alimentos.

_ Así es, lo hicimos las dos_ Lucy miró a Erza. Y Jellal al escucharlo, casi se atraganta.

_ Por cierto, se ven muy guapas esta noche. Brindo por ello_ y Natsu levantó su copa, y brindo con todos.

Después de terminar, todos comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que Natsu había encontrado trabajo en un Restaurant de la ciudad, Lucy lo felicitó, él le dijo que era de medio tiempo, entraba a trabajar a las 12 del día y salía a las 15:00 hrs, para entrar nuevamente a las 17:30 y luego, hasta las 20:30hrs. Después Jellal les contó que Natsu había ido corriendo a su casa y casi le bota la puerta golpeando. Las chicas comenzaron a reír muy fuerte. Luego surgió la idea que esa noche se quedaran en la casa Dragneel, y pese a que Jellal insistía en rechazar la oferta, Natsu se reía, porque Erza ya había llevado ropa de cambio.

_ Buenas noches, fue una velada muy grata_ se despidió Erza y Jellal no tuvo más que sonreír.

Se fueron a dormir, y Lucy, frente al espejo, se echaba crema en la cara, también en las manos y en los hombros, Natsu en ese instante, se ponía su pantalón de pijama y su camiseta para dormir. Cuando terminó, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le preguntó ella.

_ Tuve miedo de perderte_ él puso sus labios en su cuello_ Tuve tanto miedo…

Y lentamente le besó el cuello, el hombro. Le quitó el bolero. Quedaron frente a frente, él la cargó de la cintura, y la besó, en ese momento la levantó del suelo, su vestido cayó bajo sus pies, solo quedó en una camisola blanca. Él la depositó en la cama, lentamente le bajó los tirantes, y la camisola simplemente se deslizó por su cuerpo, quedando desnuda. Ella desvió la mirada, por el leve reflejo de la luna, él pudo ver como estaba de sonrojada.

_ No me veas…_ dijo en un murmullo.

_ ¿Por qué? Eres hermosa… ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Me traes loco ¿Por qué no debería verte? Simplemente sería un pecado.

Él la besó, y en un abrazo eterno, se unieron en cuerpo y alma, o estaban por hacerlo, cuando escucharon como alguien gritaba, y luego, una persona se levantaba rápidamente, encendiendo las luces. Natsu maldecía mentalmente, pero debió levantarse, y buscar la ropa de su mujer, él llevaba pantalones puestos, por lo que salió inmediatamente.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó prendiendo las luces del pasillo.

_ Es Jellal… ¡Es Jellal!_ Erza estaba cubierta de sangre y corrió rápidamente con una toalla y una jarra de agua.

_ ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sucedió?_ y salió corriendo.

La habitación era una verdadera escena de terror, estaba salpicado por todas partes con sangre, en las paredes, techo, en todas partes salía la palabra: "Asesino", era un fenómeno extraño. La cama estaba bañada en sangre, y Jellal en ella, estaba en calzoncillos, ahogándose, porque escupía sangre, el color se estaba yendo de su cuerpo. Hasta que Natsu le ayudó, poniéndole en pie, y apretándole el pecho, el hombre de cabello zafiro tenía algo atravesado en el cuello, y que le estaba dañando, el pelirosa podía ver una pelota en la faringe que subía. Golpeó el esternón, y Jellal escupió al menos, medio litro de sangre, junto con una asquerosa pelota de pelo, pelo negro y azabache. Luego de eso, se desmalló.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¿Qué le pasó a Jellal?_ preguntó Lucy recostada.

_ Al parecer solo se atoró con algo_ mintió_ Ya está bien, nosotros tenemos tres habitaciones, así que se quedará aquí hasta que se recupere… ¿Qué te parece? Por cierto, cerré la habitación en la que se hospedaban esa noche, tiene una pequeña mancha de sangre y Erza, aún no termina de sacar sus cosas.

_ Está bien. Entonces yo cuidaré de Jellal ¿Verdad?

_ Así es_ él besó su frente_ Además, su hermana pequeña también vendrá, debe estar por llegar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

En la estación de trenes, se veía a una peliroja vestida de uniforme policial, mientras hacía cumplir las leyes, esperaba a la hermana menor de su marido. El tren se detuvo, y de él, apareció una niña con un bolso rosado, con un vestido celeste y un gorro de sol rosado. Más atrás iba un hombre, vestido informalmente. Erza se dio un codazo en el estomago mental. Su querido cuñadito, gemelo idéntico de su esposo, y que le había hecho la vida imposible mientras aún salía con Jellal.

_ ¡Erza-san!_ y la niña corrió, alegremente a encontrarse con la peli roja_ ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía, deberían visitar la casa más seguido.

_ Hola Wendy_ luego dirigió su vista al otro hombre_ ¡Hola Siegran! Pero qué alegría verte.

_ Lo mismo digo, cuñadita_ la abrazó, y eso fue una sorpresa_ ¿Y qué hiso el idiota de mi hermanito ahora?

_ Eso habría que preguntarle_ Erza lo dijo algo molesta_ Por el momento solo tendremos que esperar, está descansando en la casa de unos amigos.

_ ¿Primero iremos a su casa, verdad?

_ Así es Wendy, iremos a dejar sus cosas en nuestra casa, y luego iremos donde Natsu y Lucy.

Así, los hermanos de Jellal se subieron al auto patrulla de Erza, y fueron hasta la casa de ambos. Por suerte tenían tres habitaciones, se instalaron, hablaron un poco sobre la adquisición de algunos adornos, vieron el estudio de Jellal, Wendy observó los libros, que quedó totalmente roja, y cuando Siegran leyó los títulos, también se pudo muy rojo y mejor, salieron de allí. Jellal y Erza, su hermano y su cuñada eran una pareja, que se amaban mucho. Realmente se amaban mucho.

Luego sonó el timbre en la casa de Lucy, y ella se sorprendió al ver a los recién llegados, y más se sorprendió de ver a Siegran, ella no le conocía, y tampoco conocía a Wendy, pero el hecho de ver a un hombre que es exactamente igual a la persona que está en cama, es un hecho que pocos se quieren perder.

_ Ella es Wendy, y él es Siegran, son los hermanos de Jellal, por cierto, Siegran es su gemelo idéntico_ dijo Erza, luego miro a los chicos_ Ella es Lucy Heartfilia de Dragneel. Es una gran amiga.

_ ¡Hola! Qué bonita eres_ dijo Wendy.

_ Es verdad, es usted muy bella, señora_ dijo besando su mano.

_ Gracias_ dijo algo sonrojada.

_ ¡Oye, está casada!_ le dijo Erza. Definitivamente aquí ocurriría un problema cuando llegara Natsu.

Luego de reírse un poco, Lucy los guió a la habitación en la que estaba Jellal, mirando por la ventana. Cuando Wendy entró, se le tiró encima, y él le hiso cosquillas, sonriéndole. Hacía mucho que no veía a su hermanita y realmente se dio cuenta que la extrañaba. También recibió el abrazo de su hermano, Siegran, que le miró un poco con cara de pocos amigos, minutos después de haber llegado, seguramente aún estaba enojado por haberse marchado más lejos de lo estipulado, eran gemelos, la incertidumbre por el otro, era algo de cada día.

_ ¿Y qué te ocurrió, viejo?_ preguntó riendo Siegran.

_ Eso… ¿Qué te ocurrió, Jellal?_ se interesó Erza.

_ No lo sé, escupí una pelota de cabello muy largo, de color negro azabache, el médico dice que esto "Podría" llegar a ocurrir sin dudas. Esa pelota es la prueba.

_ Y cuéntanos, ¿Ya sabes o te acordaste, de donde vino ese cabello?_ preguntó Erza, más enojada e hiriente.

_ Jajjajajja Que cosas_ dijo algo nervioso por la tensión Siegran_ ¡Cambiando de tema! ¿Para cuándo el sobrino?

_ ¿¡Sobrino!?_ Erza y Jellal se miraron asustados y luego se sonrojaron.

_ ¿Acaso se lo estaban encargando a Diosito cuando a mi hermano le dio un ataque de asma?_ Ahora Wendy y Lucy se sonrojaron.

_ Cállate, no hables burradas_ le alegó Jellal muy rojo.

_ Pero si encontré libros para encargar bebes, fácil y rápido. Si quieren puede ser mi regalo para Navidad_ dijo riendo.

_ ¡Siegran!_ le alegó Wendy_ déjalos. Además, Lucy-san está presente.

_ Jejjeje No te preocupes, Wendy_ ella sonrió_ Los dejaré solos, iré a mi habitación.

Y vieron como Lucy se marchaba por el pasillo. Jellal se preocupó un poco, Erza le miró, esperando una decisión, pero él negó con la cabeza, y Erza relajó su semblante. En esa habitación, no pararon las risas y las bromas. Sin embargo, en la habitación subsiguiente, la rubia se estaba acostando, miró su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para que Natsu saliera del trabajo. Lo extrañaba. Era su primer lunes sin él, y había llorado apenas se fue, porque estaría sin él casi el día entero.

Mientras ella pensaba en él. Él estaba pensando en cómo adornar un pastel de encargo. Era de tres pisos, y no más grande la base que un plato, tenía glaseado rosa con pequeños toques violáceos y rojos que le hacían parecer una nube. La verdad es que no trabajaba en un restaurant tan elegante, como su trabajo normal, más bien, era un pub-restaurant, nunca había trabajado allí, por lo que sería una gran experiencia.


	4. Desaparición

_Corre…_

_Estaba corriendo, arrancando, los lobos enormes la llevaban corriendo a través de un bosque._

__ ¡Quita del camino al demonio!_ aulló el lobo blanco._

__ Llévatela muy lejos de aquí_ la loba de pelaje café les dio la espalda para protegerlos._

_Corre…_

_Ella estaba muy cansada, tenía los pies rojos por el frio, como sus hombros y rodillas, la nieve era espesa, y descalza en ella, comenzaba a quemarle la piel. El lobo blanco lo supo. La tomó y la puso sobre su lomo._

_Árboles… árboles manchados de sangre, el horrible escenario de un espectacular crimen._

__ Te huelo… Huelo tus miedos… Tus inseguridades… Corre, corre… Mientras corras, seguiré buscándote… Te encontraré…_

_Corre y no te detengas "Eso" estaba allí, lo sabía, le pisaba las sombras, así como su reflejo en la luz. No podría escapar…Solo correr, pero no podía correr por siempre, él en cambio, sí._

__ Tu vida me pertenece…_

__ No le prestes atención…_ ladró el lobo._

__ ¿Cuántos milagros has visto?_

__ Debes seguir viviendo…_ le miró._

_Su rubio cabello comenzaba a caerse…_

_Se quedaría calva._

_Otra vez._

__ Natsu… ¡Natsu, Natsu, Natsu!_ gritó aferrándose al lomo del lobo blanco._

_¡Corre! No mires atrás, te persigue, no dejará de hacerlo… Corre, corre… ¡Corre!_

_ ¡Naaattssuu!_ se despertó bruscamente.

_ Lucy…_ él a su lado, también se levantó, prendió las lámparas y se quedó abrazándola_ Esta bien, ya estoy contigo.

_ No puedo escapar…_ dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

_ ¿Qué sucede? Dime por favor, quiero ayudarte…

_ Volverá una y otra vez por mi… Correré pero volverá a encontrarme.

_ ¿Lucy?

_ No pueden defenderme…_ se hiso un ovillo y comenzó a llorar_ No puedes ayudarme.

_ En tu sueño… ¿No he llegado a salvarte?

_ No…

El hombre de cabello rosa le acarició el cabello, miró su reloj. Eran las 6 de la mañana. Hora insana para dormir. Prendió la luz de la habitación, se puso un canguro y se levantó. Estaba algo molesto, bastante celoso, su mujer soñaba cosas horribles, y eran otros, y no él, quienes llegaban a salvarla.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Otro día más, era miércoles. Natsu odiaba toda su maldita existencia… ¿En donde había quedado la intimidad de pareja? ¡Lucy! ¡Su Lucy! Ya no era suya; era de Erza, Jellal, Siegran y de hasta Wendy. Era de todos. ¿Por qué y en qué momento había ocurrido este suceso? ¿Desde cuándo él llegaba a su casa y lo primero que encontraba era a dos gemelos sentados discutiendo, a Erza en su Living y a Lucy dormida al lado de una niña… ¡Por la grandísima desgracia!

_ Buenas Tardes_ bufó molesto, poniendo su casaca en el closet.

_ Hola Natsu_ y como siempre, la rubia le recibía con una sonrisa_ ¿Cómo estuvo tú día?

_ Bien_ dijo cortante_ Te estuve llamando ¿Por qué no contestaste?

_ ¿Enserio?_ buscó su teléfono, pero no le encontró_ Lo siento, creo que perdí mi teléfono.

_ ¡También llame al número de la casa!_ dijo en un tono golpeado.

_ Wendy, ve con Erza_ le dijo Lucy sonriéndole.

_ Hai_ la pequeña que se había puesto nerviosa, al ver a la rubia, se tranquilizó.

_ Natsu, ¿Qué te pasa? No uses esos tonos de voz cuando hay una niña presente_ dijo preocupada.

_ ¿No te das cuenta?_ dijo más enojado.

_¿De qué?_ preguntó extraña.

_ ¡Estoy celoso!_ se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí.

Le vieron pasar los gemelos a través de la salilla de estar, también Wendy y Erza en el Living. Y luego, todos escucharon una puerta cerrarse de golpe. Todos vieron a Lucy correr detrás de él, descalza, con un vestido rosa y un sweater de hilo debajo.

_ ¡Lucy no!_ le alcanzó a gritar Erza, pero ya era tarde.

Natsu corría y corría, y no se podía detener. No quiso gritarle, no quiso levantarle la voz, pero era demasiado torpe para disculparse, lo arruinaría, él tenía la culpa, lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, porque si lo hacía, probablemente solo empeoraría la situación.

_ ¡Natsu, espérame!_ gritó la rubia.

Y el peli rosado lo hiso. Se quedó allí, de espaldas a ella, sorprendido, pero luego se puso muy rojo… Ella le había seguido todo el camino, ella había estado mucho tiempo detrás de él.

_ Natsu, cuando nos casamos… Cuando decidí estar contigo, fue para siempre_ ella se puso a llorar_ Si no estás conmigo, es como si fuera torpe, me siento tonta, me siento insegura.

_ Lucy…_ él se volteó a verla, sangraba de la nariz_ ¡Lucy!

_ Si no estás a mi lado… prefiero morir…_ y comenzó a toser, de su garganta salía sangre.

_ ¡Lucy!_ él la tomó, pero ella le apartó.

_ *cof cof cof Estoy bien… *cof cof Natsu…_ pero no parecía estarlo.

_ Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!_ él la tomó en brazos y corrió con ella en dirección a su casa.

En menos de 2 minutos estaban allí. Jellal inmediatamente pidió una ambulancia de urgencia. Cuando llegó, él se fue con Lucy, dejando a los demás. Erza les hiso subir al autopatrulla y salieron hacia el hospital.

_ Natsu_ Erza le miró con su cara aterradora_ Esta vez te mataré… Te cercenaré y te daré de comer a Jellal.

Siegran tuvo un escalofrió, que inmediatamente fue transmitido a su gemelo, mientras Wendy sonreía apenada.

No había pasado mucho, el Dragneel estaba amurrado contra una pared, se sentía culpable, un simple ataque de celos… Por celos… Siempre él tenía la culpa. ¿Por qué la amaba tanto? En cierta forma ella también tenía la culpa que él fuera así… Era tan bella, la especial y tan única, que cualquiera la quería para sí. Él había sido egoísta y le había pedido matrimonio, pero ella siempre debió ser libre, y como él la amaba tanto, debió dejarla libre desde un principio…

_ Voy a rezar_ dijo el peli rosado a todos.

Ese hospital, como muchos otros, tenía una pequeña capilla, pero el Dragneel estaba nervioso. Más ansioso de lo normal, sudaba y transpiraba. En él no era normal, no en él, algo como él no merecía estar vivo.

Se acercó al altar, y simplemente se sentó allí, con la cabeza baja, cerró los ojos y comenzó a invocar una oración que posiblemente sería escuchada. Él era un tonto. Dios no le escucharía jamás, a él no.

_-No soy un buen hijo, y tampoco una buena creación… Sé que pequé más de lo que alguna vez podrás perdonar. Porqué soy un asco, no soy una persona que se enorgullezca de sus actos… Quiero creer que somos personas. Pero ella es diferente… Ella si pertenece a tu creación, y que se halla casado conmigo no fue su pecado. Por favor… Déjala vivir. No quiero devorar su corazón… realmente quiero verla vivir... Entregué mi inmortalidad para salvarla una vez de la muerte, el resto, solo queda en tus manos. Por favor; Dios de la vida y la muerte, concédele la felicidad._

Natsu levantó la cabeza, una lágrima traicionera lograba escapársele siempre. Y allí, vio claramente como la figura crucificada lanzaba un último suspiro, y las velas encendidas, lograban sentir una ráfaga de aire imposible. Él realmente había estado allí, seguramente le llamaba mucho la atención ver a uno de "ellos" suplicando por un humano.

_ Tú último deseo…_ alguien le apuntó con algo en la cabeza de improviso.

_ Si estás decidido… No te arrepientas. Mientras ella no viva, tampoco puedo yo hacerlo._ él suspiró… Había sido feliz mientras vivía.

_ ¿Eres el mismo que conocí? No puedo creerlo_ dijo presionando mucho más el arma en su nuca.

_ Ya no me importa. Nada_ suspiró.

_ Lo haré ahora_ sintió el seguro.

_ No dudes… Hazlo_ él cerró los ojos.

_ Yo…_ soltó un poco la firmeza.

_ ¡Hazlo!_ le gritó ya enojado_ Por favor libérame.

_ Laxus, no lo hagas_ alguien más entró a ese lugar.

_ Pero primera…_ el hombre quitó el revólver de Natsu.

_ No matamos Humanos_ dijo firmemente_ No matamos a quienes oran y sienten en su corazón amor.

Una mujer, una niña de dorados cabellos apareció ante ambos, flotaba en la habitación y una tenue luz se desprendía de ella, era como un ángel… Era alguien que entregaba mucha paz, alguien que estaba llena de amor.

_ Eres el demonio que liberó el sello… Hace 20 años_ Natsu le dio vuelta_ Atacaste un pequeño pueblo de pescadores…

_ No lo sé…_ dijo seriamente.

_ ¡Liberaste tres de los más grandes peligros para la humanidad!

_ No lo sé.

_ No te hicimos daño… No nos interpusimos… ¿Por qué?

_ Todos morirán…_ una oscura aura se levantó_ "Ellos" no tendrán piedad. Dios no sabe que sus propios hijos confabulan en su contra.

_ ¿Por qué nos dices esto?_ preguntó la niña.

_ Por qué mientras ustedes se encargan del odio y la envidia. Yo la protegeré… Y protegeré sus sueños. No dejaré que le hagan daño_ se fue en una pesada oscuridad.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Todos estaban pendientes de la situación de Lucy. Y también, estaban muy preocupados. Jellal se estaba encargando personalmente de la rubia, él era el único profesional calificado para atenderla, no todos en ese hospital estaban ya años con la misma paciente y no muchos la conocían, ni a su salud, como él.

_ Pueden entrarle a ver_ dijo apareciendo ante todos.

_ ¿Cómo está?_ preguntó Erza, pero ya Natsu había desaparecido corriendo_ Que impaciente.

_ Está decaída. Creo que su salud depende mucho que sus emociones._ él miró a su mujer_ si vuelven a pelear, y ella decide morir, seguramente lo hará.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Extrañamente… es como si no estuviera viva, o más bien… Cada vez que llega el momento en que su cuerpo muera, algo la hace seguir con vida. Podríamos llamarle "crisis" Lucy se aferra a la vida porque quiere vivir.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ No me dejes…_ él tomó su mano_ Ahora que he decidido morir a tu lado… ¿Sabes? No podremos estar juntos… Tu perteneces a un lugar hermoso, lleno de praderas y música, y luz tibia, amor y compasión… Pero yo… Yo no puedo seguirte… Seré arrastrado a los abismos, al pandemónium y me convertiré en una de las tantas almas…_ él lloró un poco_ Quería ser como tu… Pero ya ves, mi destino estaba escrito… El destino de un demonio es difícil de cambiar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Vuelve a la vida_ le dijo acariciando su cabello, despejando su frente_ Somos como hermanas… Tú eres hermosa, debes vivir… Debes vivir y salvar a Natsu. Nunca te perdonaré si nos dejas… ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca te perdonaré si simplemente te vas! Odio a los perdedores… ¡Odio a quienes se rinden sin dar batalla!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Nos conocemos hace poco, Lucy-san, pero por favor lucha por todos… Natsu-san te ama, y porque te ama, solo quiere protegerte_ la niña le sonrió, luego miró a su hermano.

_ Aquí Siegran… Te pido disculpas por todo, Lucy, y recupérate, por favor.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Doctor, hay que ponerle más suero_ la enfermera salió un momento.

_ Hai_ Jellal la miró_ Aguanta ahí, Lucy.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

El doctor peli azul salió un momento de la habitación, los demás estaban viéndole actuar, era probablemente una buena noticia… Lucy estaba mejor, seguramente había decidido vivir un poco más, según la teoría de Jellal, por algo tan pequeño no pudieron haber peleado… Ellos escondían cosas… ¿Habían ya olvidado que él casi moría atragantado por una hebra de cabello negro? Aparte de asqueroso, y que Erza casi lo mata a preguntas, él lo encontraba realmente extraño, también las inscripciones de la pared… Seguramente había sido alguien… ¡Es que no le encontraba explicación! Alguien había estado allí y…

_ ¡Doctor, la paciente ha desaparecido!_ gritó una enfermera.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ Jellal se dirigió hacia la habitación bajo la nerviosa mirada de sus conocidos…

Llegó a la habitación de la rubia, pidió permiso, y… Nada. No estaba, las mantas de la cama estaban levantadas, como si hubiera habido alguien allí, ¡Lucy había estado allí! No estaba… Una persona inconsciente no estaba.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?_ él miró a la mujer.

_ No lo sé… No pudo haberse levantado, simplemente no pudo… Y…

_ Llama a seguridad, la cámara que está fuera de esta habitación debe decirnos que ha sucedido y quien se la ha llevado.

La mujer salió corriendo. El doctor Fernández salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia sus familiares, hacía Natsu, hacia Erza y sus hermanos. Exigiría una explicación, si ellos no había sido, ¿Entonces quien? Estaban en el siglo XXI ya no robaban gente de los hospitales…

_ Díganme la verdad… ¿Ustedes vieron quien sacó a Lucy de la habitación?_ preguntó serio.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?_ dijo Siegran sonriendo.

_ Alguien sacó a Lucy de la habitación, y a no ser que una persona inconsciente sea capaz de levantarse e ir al baño, no encuentro explicación, ustedes han estado en este lugar todo el tiempo, así que si alguien entró y se la llevo, debieron verla_ terminó de explicar.

_ ¡Jellal!_ Natsu lo pescó del delantal blanco_ ¿Me estás diciendo que mi esposa desapareció y no tienen idea de donde puede estar?_ dijo muy enojado.

_ No juegues, ustedes debieron…

_ ¡Doctor, venga por favor!

No lo pensó, y tampoco se dio vuelta a mirar. Cuando llegaron a la sala de vigilancia, un hombre reprodujo el video de vigilancia que mostraba las habitaciones de ese lugar, allí, fuera de la habitación de Lucy estaban todos, el mismo Natsu amurrado, la Erza impaciente, pero nada. Nada hasta que él llegó, abrió la sala y salió alarmado buscando a Lucy.

_ ¡Hace una hora ella estaba ahí!_ gritó Natsu.

_ No puede ser que simplemente haya desaparecido_ Erza habló a su lado_ Los refuerzos vienen en camino.

Llego la policía, la buscaron, la buscaron en cada lugar del hospital, incluido el estacionamiento. Revisaron los parques cercanos, todo, pero Lucy… no apareció, se la había tragado la tierra, y Natsu… No sabía que otra cosa hacer.


	5. Aquelarre

_ ¡Fuiste tú!_ gritó el peli-rosado.

El circo estaba cerrado, y los acróbatas y artistas no se encontraban en ese lugar, solo 2 personas, y una especie de fantasma. Natsu había lanzado un grito escalofriante, sacado de miedo, el rubio acróbata había retrocedido audazmente. Después de escuchar el grito de su ira, pareció que el suelo temblaba ante su enojo.

_ Abuelo… ¿Está es tu idea?_ preguntó el rubio mirando a Natsu.

_ Parece que está enojado_ dijo el anciano_ Como sea, si no lo calmas, veremos subir al pandemónium… ¡Bueno! Haz lo mejor que puedas, Laxus.

_ No pediré tu ayuda, anciano_ el rubio sacó de la nada dos pistolas doradas_ Primera… Dígame, ¿Cuál es el punto débil de este demonio?

_ No lo tiene_ dijo la fantasma flotando.

_ Ya veo…_ el rubio sonrió_ No quería tomar el camino fácil desde el principio.

_ ¡CAZADOR!_ gritó furioso, mostrando unos colmillos enormes.

_ Demonio…_ Y Laxus le disparó…

1… 2… 3… 4… y Hasta 5 veces, pero las balas normales atravesaron fácilmente su piel. Los tres entes se encontraban asombrados, era la primera vez que algo así les sucedía. La fantasma voló hacía Natsu, que ahora se encontraba de espaldas. Laxus y Makarov… No podían haberse equivocado… Era imposible que se hubiera salido de la verdad, porque si a lo que disparaban estaba muerto, entonces… Habían cometido un crimen.

_ Oe, oe… Esto no debería estar pasando…_ dijo Laxus corriendo hacía el Dragneel caído_ Tipo idiota…

_ ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar?_ le preguntó la niña rubia.

_ Creí que ustedes la tenían…

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó Laxus levantando una ceja.

_ Su punto débil…_ dijo la maestra_ Es un demonio, sí, pero en su corazón hay tanto amor como maldad.

_ Pero eso es…_ el anciano diría más, pero fue interrumpido.

_ ¿Por qué existe un hijo de Lucifer como tú?_ preguntó la fantasma iluminando su cabeza_ ¿Por qué posees tanta bondad? ¿Por qué amas?_ ella tocó sus heridas_ Tienes más amor en tu interior que muchos humanos normales, tú… ¿Quién eres tú?

_ No queda de otra, ¿Verdad? No escogí como nacer_ el muchacho tosió sangre_ Pero escogeré como vivir…

_ Eres amado por Dios_ dijo el ángel_ Él te escucha.

_ ¡¿Qué dices?!_ gritó Laxus más sorprendido, probablemente era imposible oír algo tan descabellado ¿Dios amando a un demonio?

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Natsu…_ lloró abrazando sus piernas, confundida_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? Rápido ven por mí…

_ ¿Quién es Natsu?_ preguntó aquella aterradora mujer.

_ Mi marido… _ dijo llorando aún más.

_ ¿¡Estás casada!?_ la mujer tomó un palo y golpeó en la cabeza a una de sus subordinadas_ ¡Te equivocaste! ¿No dije que debía ser una jovencita pura?_ la apuntó_ ¡Ella no sirve porque está casada!

_ No nos equivocamos_ habló otra a su lado_ Es ella.

_ Pero…_ intentó alegar aún más confundida.

_ Es ella, de eso no hay duda… Nuestro sacrificio es ella.

_ Bien. Que así quede…_ la miró_ Dime Lucy, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

_ No… No quiero estar aquí…

_ Saldremos pronto, no te preocupes_ la mujer comió una manzana_ Serás un sacrificio para el demonio de la tierra_ la encapuchada se apuntó_ Somos hechiceras.

Estaban en una habitación oscura, no había ventanas, solo una cama y muchos libros apilados en el suelo, Lucy se encontraba en la cama, y las mujeres que le rodeaban, tenían capuchas oscuras, y un canasto en el que mantenían extrañas cosas, una hasta tenía un gato negro en su interior, quien le hablaba, que parecía ser la maestra o la jefa, comía manzanas. Ella había entrado al hospital, lo recordaba, y le había dado algo para tomar, por eso no se podía levantar ni mover hasta que llegaron a ese lugar de ubicación desconocida, ella estaba muy asustada, lo suficiente como para llorar y solo pedir que Natsu la llegara a rescatar.

_ ¡Nyaaa no llores!_ le dijo una_ No somos malas personas.

_ Así es_ otra le tendió un pañuelo_ ¡Las gorditas somos las mejores!

_ Entonces…_ preguntó sollozando, calmándose_ ¿Por qué me secuestraron?

_ Lucy… Ya te dijimos, eres un sacrifico para el demonio de la tierra_ dijo la líder, acercándose.

_ Kagura-chan, ten un poco de tacto…_ la muchacha tenía el cabello en dos trenzas, cabello castaño_ Todas… ¿Por qué no le explicamos?

_ Nyaaaa… ¡Buena idea!_ aquella que parecía un gato se sacó la capa_ Somos magas… brujas… hechiceras si quieres. Todas nosotras estamos aquí para evitar que un nuevo sello sea abierto. Como no sabemos dónde está para destruirle, ofrendaremos un alma humana al demonio de la Tierra para que se apiade de nosotros y en definitiva no coja lo que nos podría llenar de terror. ¿Sabes que es un sello?

_ No…_ dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

_ Nosotras tampoco…_ la otra muchacha suspiró_ ¡Pero la última vez que se abrió un sello! Hubo tres días de oscuridad…

_ En el pueblo que se abrió, la población completa falleció de úlceras que fueron atribuidas a una enfermedad bacteriana e infecciosa_ la líder, Kagura, le estaba explicando_ Después, las costas del mar se tiñeron de rojo…

_ ¡Y todos los peces de 1 kilómetro alrededor del pueblo murieron! Creerás que fue una bendición para los gatos, nyaa… ¡Pero todos los peces estaban contaminados con las mismas ulceras! Fue un desperdicio.

_ Esa noticia no se supo, claro está_ una muchacha de cabello verde apareció, dándole una taza de té.

La rubia, confiada lo tomó, y después de terminarlo, plácidamente se durmió. Las brujas suspiraron, contarle el plan a la víctima no salía tan mal después de todo. Ellas no eran malas, siempre habían hecho el bien en Magnolia City, pero, últimamente esa ciudad, su querido dominio, estaba siendo afectado por una mancha oscura. Y junto a esa mancha oscura, una luz apareció de la nada, como una estrella brillando.

_ ¿Estás segura, Kagura-chan que es una buena idea? No es una mala persona… Además es brillante… Los demonios son horribles seres que no perdonaran nada.

_ Nos vemos forzadas a utilizar técnicas sucias… ¡Si tan solo el cazador estuviera en esta ciudad! Pero… Makarov-san es ya un anciano… Tal vez hasta ya esté muerto… La última vez que lo vi, fue hace 15 años, cuando uno de esos malditos apareció. Solo era una niña, pero, recuerdo lo que sentí; tanto miedo…_ dijo abrazándose_ No quiero que eso ocurra nuevamente.

_ Pero es joven, es bonita, muy amable, está casada y ni entiende lo que sucede_ dijo la peli verde otra vez.

_ Silencio_ ella cerró sus ojos_ Preparemos el ritual.

Después de bañarla, untarle el cuerpo con aceites, encerar sus rubios cabellos y perfumarle, vistieron a Lucy con un vestido blanco, con muchos detalles y adornos, le calzaron los pies, sandalias hechas de fibras naturales. Fuera de la habitación, internados en el bosque, había unas mujeres vestidas de negro, ya ancianas, que preparaban todo para la llegada del señor de la tierra, limpiaban el altar, y ponían diversas flores por todo el lugar. También adornaron el cabello de Lucy con flores, brotes, capullos y hojas verdes… Todo tenía un aire veraniego-primaveral, extraño era, ya que estaban en invierno, y la nieve caía por todo el lugar.

Ataron a Lucy al altar, los tobillos juntos, y los brazos separados. Y a su alrededor, prendieron fuego, danzaron y canturrearon, gritaron en lenguas extrañas, invocando al señor de la tierra, al demonio encargado de otro sello sobre el mundo, que no abriera la desgracia en ese lugar.

Y de la nada, aparecieron. Saltando, gruñendo, escapando hacía el bosque, esas figuras transparentes de colores brillosos que apenas se podían vislumbrar, las primeras eran pequeños seres parecidos a gatos. Pero a medida que los canticos satánicos se incrementaban, aparecían extraños seres destruyendo todo, tomando forma material y huyendo al bosque. El fuego, las llamas se incrementaron, un pentagrama se dibujó en el suelo, y de él, una explosión, se abrió el mismo infierno bajo sus pies, y de él, apareció…

_ M-mi señor…_ llamó Kagura arrodillándose y también sus seguidoras_ Esperamos que el sacrificio sea de tu agrado y decidas cuidar esta tierra.

_ ¡Una bruja pagana no me dirá lo que haré!_ gritó pasando a través de ellas, sin siquiera poder tocarles.

_ Pe-perdónanos, demonio_ dijeron todas intentando cerrar las puertas, purificando el altar con sal, para poder cerrar todo, antes que el demonio decidiera robar el alma de la doncella.

_ ¡NO!_ gritó pegando al suelo, inmediatamente hubo un temblor.

Se acercó a la mesa de sacrificio, al altar real, en la que estaba durmiendo la rubia, y la tomó, mientras soltaba un grito gutural, como una bestia legendaria, como un dragón; grito que hiso a las mujeres taponarse los oídos por estar muy cerca de su presencia. Y aunque Kagura y las demás intentaron parar al ser del averno, aquel con forma humana, y rodeado de fuego, el señor de la Tierra, hijo del infierno, no pudieron. Ese ser con mirada aterradora, tomó a Lucy, el sacrificio, y entre los cantos, rezos y juegos de esos seres que parecían sombras vudú, había muñecos maldición que comenzaban a salir del suelo, una escena aterradora.

Tan pronto él la tomó en brazos, caminaron internándose hacía el bosque, y apenas él desapareció, todos los seres, y todos los demonios que habían subido a la Tierra, desaparecieron. Desaparecieron en un aterrador silencio.


End file.
